


Puns and Boughs of Holly

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter decorate a tree and then Derek's loft with things that are not decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puns and Boughs of Holly

**Author's Note:**

> We needed some fluff and some porn and some christmas , so voila.

Decorating a Christmas tree in Derek's loft was not the first place Stiles would've expected to be spending his Saturday. He probably should've been working on his English essay that was due on Monday, or even the chemistry homework he still hadn't done. But instead, he was spending his day decorating a Christmas tree. Not only that, but he was decorating a Christmas tree with Peter Hale.

 

In all fairness, he had spent a lot of his time lately with Peter. It just kind of worked like that with Peter as the senior member of the pack and Stiles as the emissary, the two spent a ridiculous amount of time together. This week, as it turned out, the others ended up busy. Scott and Isaac were working, Allison was setting up her own house with her dad, Erica and Boyd were with Derek and Cora doing last-minute shopping and Lydia... Well, Stiles was smart enough not to question what Lydia was doing. But he had a feeling it involved Aidan and Skype so....

 

Catching sight of Peter crouched by the bottom of the tree, setting up tinsel. Stiles grinned deviously and tossed a gold length of tinsel onto the wolf's head. Cackling in delight at the look Peter tossed him in reply.

 

“Thank you,Stiles, I really wanted a halo. It really matches my horns.” Peter grumbled as it fell to his neck ,looking more like a feather boa than tinsel. “Are you going to help me with my balls or not?” He grinned evilly as he held out a box of baubles.

 

A lot of his interactions with Stiles seemed to involve sexual innuendos, maybe because with everyone else they would grimace and not find it funny, but the boy would. Thank the lord. He needed some fun conversation to keep his sanity, and he seemed to have found it in the boy who deserved to be a wolf most. Yet wouldn’t accept the bite.

 

Peter raised his eyebrows at the boy, waiting,testing.

 

"Why Peter," the kid sniggered, "I am delighted that you would entrust me with your balls."

 

Peter chuckled and threw one of the baubles at the boy, not with werewolf strength or speed so he could catch it. “ After we decorated the tree would you like to make cookies with me for Santa?” He asked as if he was speaking to a child, with a smile from ear to ear.

 

"What kind do you want to make?" Stiles asked in reply. "My mom and I used to make peanut butter cookies, but I'm kind of craving double-chocolate chip right now."

 

Catching the baubles, Stiles strode over and began placing them on the tree, stringing them along as he went.

 

“Hmm peanut butter sounds nice, lets do both” The wolf mumbled as he tried to untangle the Christmas lights, and failing. “You know, I really like the tree I chose, it has a great bush,very well kept.” He snickered, at his young adult like humour. “Wouldn't you agree?”

 

"Fucking sexy," Stiles deadpanned. "Need a hand with those lights?"

 

“No.” He grumbled, flinging the lights in every direction in an attempt to untangle them. “I can do it myself.”

 

Stiles snickered and walked over to him, gently gripped the wolf's hands to make them stop. "Find the end, doofus, that might help," he snorted. "And calm down before you break one of the lights."

 

“If I brought new ones would they still be tangled?” He growled as he searched for the end of the lights.

 

"Yes, because the universe hates you," Stiles snorted. Grabbing the end of the lights, Stiles began threading it back through the tangle. "Where'd you find all of the Christmas stuff?" He asked curiously.

 

Peter paused for awhile. “Storage.” He mumbled , as he carried on mindlessly untangling the lights.

 

Frowning faintly, Stiles spotted a Santa hat across the room. Getting up, the teen hurried over to it, sliding across the floor easily. Snagging it, The teen lunged for the wolf and shoved it onto his head. Pulling out his phone, Stiles grinned.

 

"Smile," he snickered before snapping a picture.

 

The wolf bared his fangs in the photo but had a slight smile. He then looked at Stiles with a 'are you serious?' glare. “This is my first Christmas in 6 years.” he whispered to himself when he figured out that revelation. He smirked at the boy then pulled him onto his lap. “And what would you like for Christmas this year?” He asked in a sultry tone.

 

"A Red Ryder, carbine action, two-hundred shot range air rifle," Stiles quoted immediately before sliding closer to the wolf and giving him a grin as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

"No, you'll shoot your eye out" Peter snapped playfully, a slight blush on his face as he turned away.

 

"You'll put me back together again," Stiles smiled at him before sliding off of his lap and holding out his hand to help the wolf up. "Come on, loser, the tree's not going to decorate itself," he said fondly.

 

Peter stood up without the boy's help then grinned at him before he went back to messing with the lights, staring at Stiles with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “I wonder how Derek will like his newly decorated apartment with hidden mistletoe in random places.”

 

Stiles looked at him sharply. "You've hidden mistletoe somewhere?" He yelped.

 

“Yeah, places where people least expect it.” He smirked not giving away any hints. He let out a little noise of celebration since the lights were finally untangled. 

 

Stiles eyed him before giving him a grin. "Well fucking finally," he teased with a laugh. "Now we can start stringing it up!"

 

“Shut up, you are defiantly on the naughty list with a mouth like that.” He faux gasped as he threw one end of the lights at the boy. 

 

"Do you promise?" Stiles smirked as he stretched up on his toes to begin threading the lights. 

 

Peter laughed at the boy's response and stood behind him, placing his hands on Stiles' hips and lifting him up, so he didn’t have to stretch. 

 

Stiles laughed and squirmed in the wolf's grip. Wrapping one arm around Peter's neck for stability, Stiles wrapped the lights easily. They stayed like that for a moment before Stiles grinned down at Peter. "You can let me down now, Peter," he said.

 

“Maybe I want you to be the star on top.” He smiled toothly before he placed the boy back on the ground. “What's next, wreathes?”

 

"Tinsel," Stiles said, gripping the ends of said item that still hung from Peter's neck and tugging. Popping up onto his toes, Stiles gave the wolf a chaste kiss before sliding away from him, the tinsel in his hand.

 

Peter blinked confused, unsure of what to do next or how to react. Was it playful? Did he mean it? Or did he notice the one of the mistletoes he had hidden above the tree? “I never liked tinsel that much, it can be pretty ugly if not done right.” He ranted still unsure of what move to make, even if he just wanted to pull the boy into another kiss. 

 

"Then good thing you're here to make sure I do it right," Stiles said, purposely dropping his voice over the last three words to make it suggestive.

 

The wolf really want to just ravish Stiles right then and there,but he wasn’t sure he was allowed. He watch the boy intently whilst adding another sexual comment. “I feel sorry for Santa he only _comes_ once a year.” He waited for a reaction to see where he should go next. 

 

Stiles snorted as he threaded the tinsel. "Do you think Mrs. Claus put him on the naughty list?" He sniggered slightly before glancing at the wolf with a sly grin. "Good thing you and I have a different idea of what we should get if we're being naughty or nice."

 

Peter grinned back at the boy before he strode towards him ,plucking him away from the tree,tilting his head and kissing him,passionately. 

 

The teen sighed into the kiss happily, dropping the tinsel in his hands in favour of twining them into Peter's hair.

 

The wolf sucked Stiles' bottom lip between his own,nipping on it for a bit before his own tongue pressed for entrance to the boy's mouth. 

 

Opening easily, Stiles slid his tongue over Peter's sinuously, before sucking on it lightly. One hand, simultaneously, ran down Peter's front to slip under his shirt, tracing his abdomen gently. 

 

Peter shivered at the touch and picked the boy up,wrapping his legs around his waist as he slowly walked towards the sofa. He pulled away for a moment. “Bedroom,sofa or any where you want,under the Christmas tree?” He chuckled breathlessly.

 

Stiles laughed in reply and nuzzled into the wolf affectionately. "Depends, where's the place we can best piss off Derek?" He grinned wickedly.

 

“I'm pretty sure, anywhere in his apartment.” He paused and thought about it. “Yeah anywhere.” He shrugged with a smirk. 

 

"Everywhere?" Stiles challenged with a matching smirk.

 

The wolf's eyebrows raised in shock and then he laughed loudly,leaning his head against the boy's shoulder. He looked up and smiled. “Oh, god yes!” He snickered before he smashed their lips together and fell onto the sofa. 

 

Stiles laughed into the kiss, spreading his legs for the wolf to rest against him. Grinding up easily, the teen wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck to bring him closer.

 

“Why did this take all year?” Peter moaned as he bucked against the boy, hands sliding under his shirt and lifting it over the boy's head, discarding it on the floor. 

 

"Because we like teasing each other too much," Stiles groaned in reply as he tugged Peter down for a bruising kiss.

 

“Can we tease and do this as well?” The man whined in between kisses. 

 

"Like we would let ourselves do anything else," Stiles replied breathlessly, rolling his body up to meet Peter's in a delicious bid for friction.

 

Peter growled and ground against the boy for a few minutes before he decided to stand up and discarded of his own clothing. He threw his Henley off first,into the same pile as Stiles' shirt, then he slowly undid his jeans looking at the Stiles,hoping he would do the same. Though it looked more like a strip tease considering the wolf wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

Stiles moaned at the sight, pleasuring bolting down his spine. Scrabbling at his own jeans, the teen shoved them down his legs before kicking off his socks and boxers after his pants. Lunging up, Stiles tugged the wolf down atop him, one hand squirming between their bodies to wrap around the base of Peter's cock tightly.

 

“Someone is very enthusiastic for his present.” Peter snickered as he licked as the boy's neck, nipping at the skin, before one of his hands travelling down to the boy's ass, massaging it. Peter's eyes darted around for the nearest (and safest) thing to use as lube.

 

"Well when it's wrapped so nicely, I just can't help myself," Stiles grinned in reply as he stroked the wolf slowly.

 

He groaned under his ministrations ,nothing was computing as good enough to use. “Stiles, I have to find lube. Need to check bathroom.” He mumble with about as much coherency as a penguin trying to talk to a polar bear. 

 

Stiles pouted in reply and kissed Peter slowly. "Better hurry up then," he murmured against the wolf's lips.

 

Peter used his werewolf speed to jump off the boy in search of lube, he sauntered out of the bathroom with the lube with a smirk on his face as he lay back on Stiles. He applied the lube to his fingers and spread Stiles' cheeks teasing his opening, circling his fingers around the puckered hole, and he felt Stiles tense up. He let one finger ease it’s way past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight warmth, Stiles making a sound somewhere between a gasp and whine , a small noise escaping his heavenly mouth each time Peter curled his finger.

 

"Fuuuuck..." he whined, arching his back as one hand gripped the arm of the couch tightly. "Peter!"

 

“So no handjob like before? Some one doesn’t reciprocate gifts very well.” Peter chuckled as he slowly inserted another finger and scissored the two. His curled and scissored his fingers, trying to get him fully stretched for his length. 

 

Stiles glared at him before his fingers brushed his prostate and the teen bucked sharply. Reaching down, Stiles gripped the wolf's length tightly and began to stroke him mind-numbingly slow.

 

“I fucking hate you.” Peter snarled as he rubbed against it lightly with all three fingers , before he thrust his fingers in and out again,hitting the same spot.

 

The teen gasped, squirming as he squeezed the wolf lightly and twisting his wrist over the head. "P-Peter...." he keened, arching his back. "Th-this is g-going to b-be short if y-you..." he cut himself off with a soft noise, biting his lip.

 

“You'll be more comfortable if you come now. Plus we can move spots.”He winked as he kept the same motions, driving the boy mad. 

 

Stiles cried out and bucked wildly, trembling as his orgasm slammed into him.

 

“Beautiful.” Peter mumbled as he kissed the boy's lips. “Where to?” 

 

Groaning, Stiles blinked at him blearily for a moment. "Um... bed?"

 

“Whose?” Peter chuckled as he cocked his head. 

 

"Anyone piss you off lately?" the teen replied, reaffirming his grip on Peter's cock and stroking slowly.

 

“I think it would too cruel to do this on Cora's bed,even if she does hate me. Are you finally in a good place with Isaac cause if so ,that’s a no. Derek’s , it seems, considering he never invited me to go shopping with them. Though I don’t regret not going.” He kissed the boy and bit his lip.

 

"Fuck it, not worth it," Stiles muttered before pushing up and shoving the wolf onto his back. Leaning down, Stiles kissed him firmly as his hand encircled his cock and began to stroke him.

 

“I didn’t expect the little elf to be so demanding.” Peter joked as he watched the boy through half lidded eyes. 

 

"Then you obviously haven't been around me long enough," Stiles snickered as he started to nip and kiss his way down Peter's body. Breathing hotly against the wolf's cock, the teen smirked up at him. "Shall I make it up to you?"

 

“Well if you insist , it will be a white Christmas.” Peter choked on his laughter, it was a stupid joke. “Or you can ride on Santa’s sleigh?” Wow, he was ruining Christmas for kids. 

 

"You're such a freak," Stiles grinned before suckling on the tip of his cock lightly. "Up to you, Wolf," Stiles hummed, licking long stripes up the wolf's length.

 

“Hey, your the one who chose me, so who is worse?” Peter shrugged with a grin and then a groan. “God it is hard to decide with a mouth like yours. But I’ve really wanted to fill your stocking for a long time.” He smirked at his really bad puns, honestly he was surprised the boy was still here, he had six years worth of Christmas puns he was using them!

 

Stiles smirked around his length but pulled up obligingly and crawled up the wolf's body. "Well, we'll get to me sucking the candy out of your cane later," the teen countered with a snigger.

 

That was why the boy hadn’t left, because they were pretty much two sides of the same coin. “You are brilliant and beautiful.” He laughed as he pulled the teen into a kiss.

 

"And I'm yours," Stiles smiled at him when they pulled back. "Now are you going to fuck me or what, Hale?" he teased lightly, squirming against the wolf's length.

 

Peter moaned and then gave Stiles a sly smirk, flipping them so Peter was on top again. He thrust painstakingly slow into the boy."Naughty boy's don't get to ride this toy, you know what I’m getting you for Christmas? Handcuffs." 

 

Arching his back and moaning at the slow stretch, Stiles gripped the wolf tightly. "Do you promise?" He grinned breathlessly, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide.

 

Peter hummed as he thrusts increased in pace and he slammed his hips against the boy. “Fuck you are tight.” 

 

"I w-wonder why," Stiles snarked before gasping aloud. "Peter!" he cried.

 

Peter dropped his head against the boy's shoulder,fangs biting deeply into his skin as his hips were bucking harshly as he pressed Stiles' into the sofa, his legs beginning to tremble. A set of claws were tearing up the sofa whilst the other was clawless and in the boy's hair. 

 

Stiles keened loudly, as his orgasm surged. Crying out, the teen came for a second time that day, scratching marks into the wolf's back as he did so.

 

Heat licked at his insides, coiling and writhing,breaking him; twisting further up his spine and making his brain spin around. Panting and working himself over the limit to please them both, their skin slapping together. Peter panted loudly showing his red stained fangs as he groaned Stiles' name and came inside of him,collapsing onto the boy. 

 

"Oof," Stiles huffed as the wolf fell. Wrapping his arms around him, the teen softly stroked his skin and hair affectionately, bringing him down from his high gently.

 

“Merry Christmas?” Peter yawned with a smug smile as he pulled out of the boy hardly moving lying back on top of him. 

 

"Fuck yeah," Stiles laughed quietly, running his hand through the wolf's hair to comb it out of his face. "But I vote for this to happen more often."

 

Peter purred at the idea. He revelling in the boy's touch for a few minutes before he kissed Stiles gently. “You are very nurturing.” Peter announced randomly. “It's strange.”

 

"Are you complaining?" Stiles hummed in reply, not stopping his motions.

 

“No. I'm just not use to it.” He whined, nuzzling into the boy's touch. “Should we probably move? I don’t want to...”

 

"We probably should, Derek gets bitchy whenever we do something he doesn't like," Stiles sighed as he scratched against the wolf's scalp. "You can show me your super-secret apartment?"

 

“My underground caves...hmm I dunno, don’t you think that's moving too fast?” He joked as he moved off of the boy and towards the bathroom,coming out with some wet wipes where he wiped Stiles off first and then himself. 

 

"You just fucked me, I think we're pretty much passed the moving-too-fast bit," Stiles snickered as he stood and stretched easily, wincing faintly as his lower back twinged.

 

“Are you okay? Was I too rough?” He asked concerned as he pulled on his jeans and pulled Stiles into a hug, massaging his lower back in the process. 

 

Humming in pleasure, the teen shook his head even as he leant into the hug. "No, just some first-time pain," Stiles grinned up at him. "That's to be expected."

 

“If you are sure. When we get to my cave we can make hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows? Then have sex again.” One was a question, the other ...not so much. 

 

"And cookies," Stiles chirped, pressing a kiss above the wolf's heart. "I still have a craving for double chocolate chip cookies!"

 

Peter smiled genuinely at the boy, a look in his eye that had not been there for a long time. 

 

“Come on, get dressed. We need to vacate before grumpy wolf gets here.” He snickered as he picked up his own shirt and slipped in on. 

 

Making a face, Stiles grabbed his boxers and jeans and slid them on before pulling on his socks and scrounging for his shirt. Finding it, the teen pulled it on before snagging Peter by the neck of his shirt and reeling him in for a kiss.

 

"Caught you," he grinned.

 

Peter chuckled at the boy,hugging him tightly, looking over at the tree. “Do you think that's good enough?”

 

Tilting his head, Stiles scrutinized it before shrugging. "I like it."

 

“Good , then lets go.” He dragged the boy away gently,towards the elevator. 

 

Sniggering, Stiles laced their fingers together as he caught up with him. "It's going to be cold outside, you know," he pointed out with a laugh as he grabbed their jackets before they left the loft.

 

Peter drove Stiles' jeep to his downtown apartment ,smiling at the teen the whole time. Before he showed him what number he lived in, unlocking it,shoving his coat on a hook before he boiled the kettle. 

 

Coming up behind the wolf, Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Are you happy?" He asked, humming in thought.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be? It's nearly Christmas and Santa gave me the present I asked for early.” He chuckled at his sappiness, leaning to grab the cookie mix out of the cupboard. 

 

"No!" Stiles gasped aloud, snatching the cookie mix away from him. "No! From scratch or not at all!" The teen laughed and hip-checked him out of the way. "Loser, watch a master at work."

 

“Christ. Are you this passionate about everything?” He blinked as he made up the hot chocolate leaving the boy to his 'precious'. 

 

"Yes," Stiles grinned. "Why do something if you're not passionate about it? Besides," he laughed as he gathered what he needed, "they always taste better from scratch."

 

He had a point. Peter slid the drink over to the boy, as he sat on the seat next to the kitchen island, watching the boy intently. 

 

"So, I was wondering," Stiles said suddenly as he cracked an egg, "if scent is a big thing for werewolves --do I smell like yours now?"

 

“Yes you do, its a big thing I guess.” Peter shrugged as he sipped on his hot chocolate,getting a cream moustache. 

 

Snickering, the teen reached over and wiped it off with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth. "Does that mean we need to christen your apartment to make it smell like us?"

 

Peter gave a half smile and nodded, watching the teen intently. 

 

Smirking faintly, Stiles hooked a finger into one of Peter's belt loops and tugged him forward. "Do you think this time we could use the handcuffs?"

 

“We definitely could.” Peter purred, licking at the boy's lips.

 

Nipping at Peter's tongue, the teen pulled back and smirked. "Gonna have to catch me first then," cackling, Stiles took off out of the kitchen.

 

“You've got to be kidding? I have to work for it?” Peter groaned as he slipped on his hardwood floor and nearly face planted if it wasn’t for his werewolf grace. 

 

"You wouldn't be happy if I didn't give you a challenge," Stiles giggled as he ran.

 

Peter went to dive at the boy then remembered his flooring so instead he used his werewolf speed to catch up to the boy and swung him around into a hug. “Mine.” He whispered. 

 

"Yours," Stiles whispered back, nuzzling into him affectionately before giving him a firm kiss.

 

Swinging him up easily, Peter smirked at him. "Let's deck the halls, shall we?" he purred before kicking open the door to his bedroom and dropping the boy inside.

 

Grinning back, Stiles nodded. "Let's."


End file.
